1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is typically not recharged, and is used in various high-tech fields. For example, rechargeable batteries of a low capacity may be utilized for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and large capacity rechargeable batteries may be utilized as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, high power rechargeable batteries utilizing a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density have been developed, and the high power rechargeable batteries are coupled in series to be utilized in equipment requiring power storage or a high amount of electric power, thereby forming a high power large capacity battery module.
Meanwhile, to increase the capacity of the battery in the large capacity rechargeable battery of the above battery module configuration, a thickness thereof has a trend to be gradually thinning. However, in this case, mechanical rigidity of the battery case may be low such that the battery case may be easily deformed by a relatively weak external impact, thereby deteriorating stability of the battery module.
Also, in the process in which the rechargeable battery utilizing the non-aqueous electrolyte repeats the charge and discharge, an inner temperature of the electrode assembly may increase, which may result in the electrolyte solution in the assembly decomposing, a combustible gas being generated such that a swelling phenomenon in which the battery case is swelled is generated, and interface resistance of the electrode body increasing such that the performance of the rechargeable battery is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.